Rugrats in Paris: The Movie/Credits
PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES Present Closing Credits and Logos directed by PAUL DEMEYER STIG BERGQVIST produced by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO written by J. DAVID STEM & DAVID N. WEISS written by JILL GOREY & BARBARA HERNDON and KATE BOUTILIER executive producers ALBIE HECHT JULIA PISTOR executive producers ERYK CASEMIRO HAL WHITE co-producers TRACY KRAMER TERRY THOREN NORTON VIRGIEN line producer SEAN LURIE production designer DIMA MALANITCHEV editor JOHN BRYANT music supervisor GEORGE ACOGNY music by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH Unit Production Manager K. PATRICK STAPLETON Sequence Directors JOHN ENG RAUL GARCIA JOHN HOLMQUIST ANDREI SVISLOTSKI GREG TIERNAN Additional Sequence Directors ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS TONI VIAN Art Director GENA KORNYSHEV Digital Production Manager JERRY MILLS Voice Direction by CHARLIE ADLER Voice Talent in Order of Appearance Tommy Pickles E.G. DAILY Dil Pickles TARA STRONG Angelica Pickles CHERYL CHASE Chuckie Finster CHRISTINE CAVANAUGH Susie Carmichael CREE SUMMER Betty Deville KATH SOUCIE Lil Deville KATH SOUCIE Phil Deville KATH SOUCIE Drew Pickles MICHAEL BELL Charlotte Pickles TRESS MACNEILLE Wedding DJ CASEY KASEM Grandpa Lou Pickles JOE ALASKEY Lulu Pickles DEBBIE REYNOLDS Chas Finster MICHAEL BELL Stu Pickles JACK RILEY Coco La Bouche SUSAN SARANDON Jean-Claude JOHN LITHGOW Villagers “Princess Spectacular” MARLENE MITSUKO YAMANE DARRELL KUNITOMI GOH MISAWA Kira Watanabe JULIA KATO Didi Pickles MELANIE CHARTOFF Stewardess MARGARET SMITH Animatronic Bus Driver PHILLIP SIMON Howard Deville PHIL PROCTOR Dog Catcher PAUL DEMEYER Mr. Yamaguchi MAKO Sumo Singers TIM CURRY KEVIN RICHARDSON BILLY WEST Kimi Watanabe DIONNE QUAN French Worker RICHARD MICHEL Street Cleaner PAUL DEMEYER Ninja PHILIPPE BENICHOU Cafe Owner BRADEN WRIGHT Princess LISA MCCLOWRY Photographer CHARLES FATHY Priest DAN CASTELLANETA Inspector CHARLIE ADLER Finster Wedding DJ ROGER ROSE Nickelodeon Voice Talent Content Winners Pre-School Kids HANNAH MAKRAGELIDIS SHANNON STEPHENS BEN SUNDERLAND Casting by BARBARA WRIGHT, C.S.A. Additional Casting PAULA KAPLAN Casting Coordinator STEPHAN A. MCKENZIE Casting Administrator SCOTT MALCHUS Storyboard Artists JOHN BEHRNS MARCO CINELLO BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN GERARD TONLENTINO GALANG HILERE RAY INDOLOS IGOR KOVALYOV MICHAEL S. ROTH VITALY SHAFIROV MIKE SMITH ROBERT SOUZA ERIC WIESE JOHN YEE Additional Storyboard Artists PHILLIP CAPART KYLE MENKE TIME-LAPSE PICTURES Storyboard Clean-up Artists JAE RYU FIDES GUTIERREZ JUANITO “TOM” MADRID JR. YOUNG SOO LEE AMADO SANGALANG ERNESTO ELICANAL ERIC LARA Punch Up Writers SARAH JANE CUNNINGHAM JOAN CONSIDINE JOHNSON MONICA PIPER DAVID REGAL SUZANNE VILLANDRY Rugrats Created by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PAUL GERMAIN Original Characters Designed by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PETER CHUNG Character Designers STEVE FELLNER KONSTANTIN VALOV Background Designers ALEX DILTS FIDES GUTIERREZ LEONARDO QUINTUA BRIAN RICH Additional Background Design BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN JOHN YEE Prop Designers CRAIG SIMMONS SAHEE SIMMONS Additional Designs ALAN ALDRIDGE PHILIP FELIX TIM GEORGARAKIS MAX MICELI SHARON ROSS Additional Costume Designs BARCIE WAITE Kimi Designed by PAUL DEMEYER Character Layout Artists JOHN BEHRNS ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN COLM DUGGAN ERNESTO ELICANAL GERARD TOLENTINO GALANG STEVE GARCIA ADAM HENRY KEN HETTIG RAY INDOLOS MICHAEL KIELY ERIC LARA JUANITO “TOM” MADRID JR. JEAN MOREL SILVIA POMPEI MICHAEL S. ROTH MARTIN SCULLY VITALY SHAFIROV ROBERT SOUZA TIME LAPSE-PICTURES HILERE TODD WATERMAN ERIC WEISE Background Layout Supervisor PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS Assistant Background Layout Supervisor SPYROS TSIOUNIS Background Layout Artists BAEK “MINE” YOUNG JEFF CALVENTO ROY CAMACHO PAUL CASTRO MARCO CINELLO ALFREDO “TOPS” CRUZ BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN DEE FARNSWORTH JOSEPH GARCIA RODEL P. GRAVO FIDES GUTIERREZ WILFREDO MARTINEZ JOEY OTOCAN BENJIE PABULOS LEONARDO QUINTUA JAE RYU AMADO SANGALANG JOHN YEE Effects Animation Supervisor BRICE MALLIER Effects Animators KO HASHIGUCHI MARY MULLEN ALLEN STOVALL Animation Timing Director DEBBIE BABER-BONZON Animation Timers CONNOR FLYNN NEAL WARNER BILL WOLF Checking Supervisor DIANE JACOBS MATRANGA Animation Checkers MARYANNA AMMAN ZSUZSA LAMY-AVERY CHUCK GEFRES GILLIAN HIGGINS Lead Technical Directors STEVEN A. MILLS CELINE IKELER Technical Directors DEIRDRE CREED ROBERT E. KING BETH S. MORRIS RICK MOSER KRISTINA PACE DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors NAPOLEON HAMBRICK JAMES JAN TOM WOGATZKE Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA EDDIE CONDES MICKY ROSE TARA TURNER ALEX ZABOLOTSKY KEVIN GALLEGLY CGI Lead Animator WILLIAM R. WRIGHT CGI Animators GRACE BLANCO JIM OVELMEN JOE TSENG Additional CGI Animation COLM DUGGAN CHRISTOPHER POPLIN DOT THE I PRODUCTIONS SPYROS TSIOUNIS Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Assistant Systems Administrator STEPHEN KOCHAK Digital Scanners NANCY BIHARY-FISKE OLGA ROZOVSKAYA Production Coordinators ANDRE CHRISTOU CHRYSTIAN DULAC ED JOHNSON ROBIN KAY ADAM LAGATTUTA WILLIAM SMITH ROXANNE STEVEN PENELOPE PARR THORNTON Production Secretaries LISAANN DUPONT KATE MOVIUS AMY M. WILSON Assistants to the Producers NORMA ELENA CASTILLO DANA EHRLICH IVANA SCHECHTER-GARCIA CARI MOSSMAN LISA PEACH BRIANA RYAN BRANDON SCOTT Production Assistants KEITH C. ALLEN JOSE BRAN MAHARLIKA DOZIER MARIA FUENZALIDA ROBBIE GLENDINNING DOUGLAS TICAS Production Interns CLAUDINE J. HERNANDEZ REZA RASOLI Overseas Animation Supervisors ANNIE ELVIN SIMON WARD-HORNER Ms. Sarandon’s Language Advisor TIMOTHY MONICH International Cultural Consultant MARIKO KITAMURA BIRD Animation Production GRIMSAEM ANIMATION CO., LTD., SEOUL, KOREA Executive Producer HAN-YOUNG KANG Supervising Director JONG-CHUL PARK Managing Director JAE-KWAN LEE Directors SUNG-WOO LEE SANG-SUL SHIM DONG-YUEL BAEK KYUNG-YOEN KIM General Managers HYUN-KI KIM KYOUNG-YOUL MOON Production Manager BYEUNG-GON KIM Translators SANG-HEE KIM HYE-JEOUNG KWEON Production Coordinator BYEUNG-GON KIM Production Administration GUN-SIK LEE KYOUNG SUN-AHN CHANG-YOUL CHOL JUN-DUCK KIM CHUNG-HO LIM EUN-HYOUNG KIM Animators SEE-CHANG LEE YOUNG-HWAN CHUN JI-HYUN LEE GIN-SOON CHO KANG-RO LEE WOON-JOO LIM JIN-SU PARK JIN-OCK YOUN YOUNG-HA SEO SEUNG-KI CHO HO-SIK LEE JUNE-SIK LEE JAE-SOO LEE KYU-DAE YEUN YOU-SUN CHOI KYUNG-YOEN KIM JIN-WOO LEE HYUN-CHUL KIM Model Checkers HEE-KYOUNG LEE SOUNG-NAM KIM JAE-HEE AN KOUNG-HEE KANG EIN-ME KIM HEE YOUN Assistant Animation Checkers JOO-YOUEL PEE IN-SOO PARK Assistant Animators KYUNG-SOOK UM JUNG-NAM HEO SANG-EUN SHIM HYE-SOOK SIM HYO-HUN HAN HYUN-JOO KIM HYUN-JUNG YU JUNG-KYU LEE JAE-HEE HONG MI-HWA KIM SUNG-HEE SON SUK-KWAN PARK KI-YOUNG MIN SUNG-JUNG LEE BOK-GI MUN HYUN-SUN SHIN MI-SOOK YANG BONG-SUN KWON JUNG-OK BAE MOUNG-WOO SHIN HONG-BOC KANG GUM-HEE LEE JUNG-HEE SHIN MOUNG-HWA HONG JIN-HEE LEE JAE-HYUN PARK JI-YEOUN LEE MOUNG-SIM CHOI EUN-CHANG CHA EUN-HA KIM KYUNG-HWA CHOI CHO-HEE LEE MOUNG-JAE KANG JUNG-SUN KIM YOUN-BI KIM Final Checkers CHOON-JA KIM HYUN-SUK PARK Line Tester SHI-MONG PARK Digital Paint Production SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL Executive Producer PYUUNG-SOO MIN Digital Production Director SANG-WOOK PARK Technical Director YOUNG-HAN CHUNG Production Manager YONG-HO KIM Production Coordinator YOUNG-GIL KIM Digital Compositors YONG-GEUN SONG HYUNG-SOO JANG JUNG-HO LEE HAN-SOO BAE X-Sheet & B/W Scanners U-YEAN CHAE KYOUNG-OK LEE YOON-CHAN SHIM SUN-YOUNG KANG Digital Ink & Paint SEUNG-HEE LEE BUM-JUNG LEE YU-KYOUNG OH DAE-GUN KONG MYOUNG-HEE JIN JEA-WOO CHO MI-HAW SHIN YE-JIN KIM YOUNG-MI SHIN HYO-GEE HAN HYE-JIN BAE HEE-YEON KIM Systems Manager YOON-GIE KIM Assistant Systems Manager BONG-KYU PARK Internet Transfer CHEOL-WOOK SHIN Animation and Digital Production Services SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, Los Angeles Production Executive JAE Y. MOH Production Coordinator DIANE OH-KIM Production Auditor JANE KIM Additional CGI Animation RHYTHM & HUES STUDIOS, Los Angeles Animation Supervisor BILL KROYER Producer GARY NOLIN Production Supervisor DAN FOSTER Lead CG Animator ANDERS ERICSON CG Animators KEVIN BERTAZZON BRIAN DOWRICK ERIK LEE SCOTT O’BRIAN NEIL F. RICHMOND CHRISTOPHER DANTE ROMANO TODD WILBUR KENT YOSHIDA Technical Support LEN WHITE Production Executive BILLY KOCH Executive Producer LEE BERGER Title Animation by R E Z N 8 Producer JIM STEINHAUS Animator PETER SMITH Technical Director DAVE HUMPHERYS Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by ARTISTS INC. Executive Producers ALFONSO WEINLEIN THAD WEINLEIN Assistant Picture Editors VINCE GONZALES ELEN CARYSFORT Supervising Sound Editors CAMERON FRANKLEY, M.P.S.E. BETH STERNER, M.P.S.E. Sound Editor and Designer PAUL N. J. OTTOSSON Sound Effects Editors DONALD FLICK, M.P.S.E. DOUG JACKSON Supervising Dialogue Editor CAROL LEWIS ADR Editors THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY FEARING Supervising Foley Editor THOMAS SMALL, M.P.S.E. Foley Editors SCOTT CURTIS DANNY YALE Assistant Sound Editors ANNE COUK RON MEREDITH ROGER FEARING ETHAN HOLZMAN Digital Sound Editing by PARAMOUNT PICTURES ADR Mixer BOB BARON ADR Recordist DAVE MCDONALD Foley Mixer RANDY K. SINGER Foley Artists SARAH MONAT KEVIN BARTNOF Re-recording Mixers PAUL MASSEY JIM BOLT Dolby Sound Consultant BRYAN PENNINGTON Color Timer CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA Negative Cutter DANA L. MARKER Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL Lip Assignment KENT HOLIDAY Leica Reel Sound Effects KURT VANZO PETER CARLSTEDT JOHN EDWARDS-YOUNGER THOM BRENNAN Music Editors MICHAEL BABER JENNIFER “JIFFY” BLANK KIM NAVES Music Production Supervisor GRAHAM WALKER Orchestrations by KEVIN KLIESCH Additional Orchestrations by BENOIT GREY TOM HIEL CHRISTOPHER GUARDINO RICHARD BRONSKILL BILL BOSTON CARLOS RODRIGUEZ BOB MOTHERSBAUGH Music Score Performed by THE LONDON METROPOLITAN ORCHESTRA Orchestra Conducted by ALLAN WILSON Orchestra Leader JONATHAN REES Orchestra Contractor ANDY BROWN Music Preparation GLOBAL MUSIC SERVICES Music Score Recorded and Mixed at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON Score Recorded and Mixed by FRANK WOLF Assistant Engineers ANDREW DUDMAN RICHARD LANCASTER Music Production Coordinator LIZ SCHREK Production Auditor NICHOLISA CONTIS First Assistant Auditor TONY CRISCIONE Assistant Auditor JO LEVISON Soundtrack album available on MAVERICK RECORDS “THE RUGRATS THEME” by Mark Mothersbaugh “THAT’S THE WAY I LIKE IT" by Harry Casey and Richard Finch Performed by Tracey Amos Produced by George Acogny “THE GODFATHER WALTZ” by Nino Rota “BIG TIME OPERATOR” by Scotty Morris Performed by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Courtesy of Coolsville Records “THESE BOOTS ARE MADE FOR WALKIN’” by Lee Hazlewood Performed by Geri Halliwell Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets “WHEN YOU LOVE” by Adam Anders, Maribeth Derry and Nikki Hassman Performed by Sinead O’Connor Produced by Wyclef Jean and Jerry “Wonder” Duplessis Co-Produced by George Acogny Sinead O’Connor performs courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation “PACKIN’ TO GO” Written and Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Kath Soucie, E.G. Daily, Chris Cavanaugh and Cheryl Chase “MY GETAWAY” by Brycyn Evans and Tionne Watkins Performed by Tionne “T-Boz” Watkins Produced by Soulshock and Karlin Tionne “T-Boz” Watkins performs courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. “I WANT A MOM THAT WILL LAST FOREVER” by Mark Mothersbaugh and Cyndi Lauper Performed and Produced by Cyndi Lauper Co-produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale “L’HISTOIRE D’UNE FEE, C’EST…” Written by Mylene Farmer and Laurent Boutonnat Produced by Laurent Boutonnat Mylene Farmer performs courtesy of Universal Records “WHO LET THE DOGS OUT” by Anselm Douglas Performed by Baha Men Courtesy of S-Curve Records “FINAL HEARTBREAK” by Eric Foster White Performed by Jessica Simpson Courtesy of Columbia Records by arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “BAD GIRLS” by Joe Esposito, Eddie Hokenson, Bruce Sudano and Donna Summer Performed by Cheryl Chase with Tim Curry, Kevin Richardson and Billy West Produced by George Acogny “I’M TELLING YOU THIS” by Steve Migliore, M. Hansen and J. Belmaati Performed by No Authority Courtesy of Maverick Recording Company “YOU DON’T STAND A CHANCE” by Christian Karlsson, Fredrik Odesjo, Nina Woodford and Hinrik Jonback Performed by Amanda Courtesy of Maverick Recording Company “OOEY GOOEY WORLD” Written and Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Shuko Akune, Camilla Belle, Gabriella Bern, Guylaine Bouchard, Geza Decsy, Blake McIver Ewing, Adrienne Frantz, Terry Ilous, Janice Kawaye, Aleszandra Krecsko, Gemmi Teleki, Daniel Watanabe, Elfie Weiss and Marlene Mitsuko Yamene “LIFE IS A PARTY” by Andy Goldmark, Jamie Houston and James Dean Hicks Performed by Aaron Carter Courtesy of Jive Records “CHUCKIE CHAN” (MARTIAL ARTS EXPERT OF REPTARLAND) by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Isaac Hayes and Alex Brown Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale Isaac Hayes performs courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. “J’AI DEUX AMOURS” by Vincent Scotto, Georges Koger and Henri Varna Performed by Debbie Davis and Kamil Rustam Produced by George Acogny and Kamil Rustam “REPTAR I LOVE YOU” Written and Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Lisa McClowry and Susan Sarandon “I LOVE YOU TRULY” by Carrie Jacobs-Bond Performed by Tracey Amos Produced by George Acogny and Kamil Rustam Printed on EASTMAN KODAK FILM Color by DELUXE DOLBY IN SELECTED THEATRES DIGITAL dts SOUND IN SELECTED THEATERS In association with MFP Munich Film Partners GmbH & Co. Rugrats Productions KG Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Copyright © MM MFP Munich Film Partners GmbH & Co. Rugrats Productions KG All Rights Reserved. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. No. 36724 MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA KL''a''SKY CSUPO Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Category:Credits Category:2000 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo